


Glass Houses

by Damsel_In_Distress



Series: Too Young, Too Dumb, To Know Things Like Love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Everyone lives, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Good Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, Hogwarts Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts Inter-House Unity, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, No Character Death, Non cannon - Freeform, PTSD, Pre-Battle of Hogwarts, Protective Draco, Protective George, Redeemed Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damsel_In_Distress/pseuds/Damsel_In_Distress
Summary: Those who live in glass houses shouldn’t throw stones.While there’s a war outside, they’re fighting wars inside too.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Daphne Greengrass/Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malloy/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Series: Too Young, Too Dumb, To Know Things Like Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691104
Kudos: 14





	1. Lonely Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toxic_Valentine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Valentine/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny nodded and waited for Hermione to continue. “Okay… I’m all ears babe.”
> 
> “Idon’tknowifIlikebothofthemorjustoneofthemandthat’swhatscaresme.” Hermione said in one breath. 
> 
> “Okay what.. come again and please for the love of Merlin take a breath Herms!” Exclaimed Ginny while rubbing Hermione’s back. “I’m not going anywhere and I won’t judge you. Just slow down. When did this all start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my darlings.. so sorry I took an unscheduled hiatus. I found out I was unexpectedly pregnant and then gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. But I am slowly coming back and will try my absolute hardest to update as much as I can. Hope you all are staying safe, much love to everyone who is still here supporting me! <3
> 
> @Toxic_Valentine has been living with my family and I in case anyone is wondering and she’s suffered a lot of trauma and has subconsciously blocked out the last few years. She is currently in therapy and getting treated for her trauma. For the time being, she is taking an indefinite hiatus and I will eventually try to continue her work. She sends her love though and is very thankful for all her lovelies..

xXxXx

Hermione lay in bed with her arm resting across her eyes, her mind racing with thoughts of returning to Hogwarts for her fourth year.

Ginny sat on the corner of the bed, resting her hand on Hermione’s thigh. “You okay babe?” She asked in a soft tone.

”Yeah, just stressed.” Hermione sighed. “I have a gut feeling that we aren’t going to have a quiet year.”

Ginny laughed. “When do we ever? Come on, it’s just us Herms. What else is on your mind? Which ginger in your life is taking a toll on you?” 

Hermione sat up and rolled her eyes. “I really wish you’d stop calling me by that atrocious name Gin.” 

Ginny smiled and blew her a kiss while moving so they sat face to face, cross legged. “You’re the one with a mouth full of a name, you’re lucky I don’t call you something morbid like your middle name.”

This caused Hermione to laugh. “Well my middle name is Jean, so you can call me Jeany or something.”

Ginny wrinkled her nose in disgust. “Not for every Galleon, Knut, and Sickle you’re worth.” She paused. “But I mean it does sound similar to Ginny so maybe we can be the new dynamic duo that can finally overthrow Fred and George.”

”You’d be out of your mind if you think that could ever happen.” said one of the voices coming from the doorway.

The girls looked at the doorway, alarmed. “You make habit of creeping up on teenage girls you git?” Exclaimed Ginny. 

The twins shrugged, while the twin on the left smirked and the twin on the right nodded at Hermione. “How’s it hanging Mi?”

”Yeah Mi, Gin, shouldn’t you be getting ready?” Asked the twin on the left.

Both twins were dressed in the exact same outfit, color and all.

The girls looked at each other with confused expressions and then back to the twins. “Ready for what?” Hermione asked.

”Why, to go get your supplies for the year of course.” Said Arthur with a bright smile.

“Sure dad, can you just give me and Mione a few minutes first though?” Ginny asked.

Arthur smiled and nodded, pushing the twins out and back downstairs while shutting the bedroom door.

“You’re not going to let this go, are you?” asked Hermione with a sheepish smile. 

“Nope, so you better talk fast.” Replied Ginny with a grin.

“Doesn’t it ever bother you, that you can never tell them apart?” Demanded Hermione.

“Is this what’s been bothering you? I can tell them apart…” she paused. “Sometimes..” shrugged Ginny.

“Only sometimes? I can always tell them apart! And that’s what scares me because they’re so dead set on confusing everyone that they never let anyone close enough to know the real them. They instantly change things about themselves to confuse all of us. Besides, it’s not the only thing bothering me…” Hermione admitted in a defeated tone.

Ginny nodded and waited for Hermione to continue. “Okay… I’m all ears babe.”

“Idon’tknowifIlikebothofthemorjustoneofthemandthat’swhatscaresme.” Hermione said in one breath. 

“Okay what.. come again and please for the love of Merlin take a breath Herms!” Exclaimed Ginny while rubbing Hermione’s back. “I’m not going anywhere and I won’t judge you. Just slow down. When did this all start?”

“Okay.. so it all started first year…” started Hermione.

“GIRLS!!! We’re getting ready to go, now is your last chance if you want to go to Diagon Ally for your supplies!” Called Molly from downstairs.

The girls giggled and raced downstairs. 

xXxXx


	2. If Love Is A Labor, I'll Slave Til The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So.. It all started during your first year..?” Ginny led off with a chuckle.
> 
> “YOU’RE STILL ON THIS?” Hermione laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my darlings.. Sorry for the VERY late update and any spelling errors. Sadly, I have no beta and my 17 month old baby is teething with about five teeth coming in so I'm very tired.
> 
> Anyhow, I hope y'all are being safe during this pandemic.
> 
> Anyhow, the italics are going to be a flashback. Enjoy and please don't hesitate to leave me some feedback! <3

xXxXx

Hermione and Ginny laid side by side, exhausted after a long day of shopping in Diagon Ally.

“So.. It all started during your first year..?” Ginny led off with a chuckle.

“YOU’RE STILL ON THIS?” Hermione laughed.

“Well DUH!” Ginny replied laughing now too. “I wanna know if it’s Fred or George or both or one more so than the other..”

Hermione nodded, staying silent. “Herms.. I can’t see you nodding y'know, but knowing you, you are.” Ginny smirked, shaking her head.

They both moved to sit side by side with their backs against the headboard. “Okay.. So it all started on the train to Hogwarts during my first year..” Hermione started.

* * *

_ Hermione was struggling to find a carriage without too many people in it. She had already had a tough time before reaching this section of carts. She finally came across one with only two red headed boys in it. “H-hi, would either of you mind terribly if I shared this carriage with you? There isn’t uhm.. r-room for me anywhere else…” Hermione asked them sheepishly, worried they might kick her out too. _

_The two boys, who happened to be identical twins, looked at her skeptically then back at each other for a moment as if they were having a silent conversation amongst themselves, then turned back at her with a grin and nodded enthusiastically. Hermione grinned in relief, slid the door shut while she took a seat across from them. “Thanks so much, I’m Hermione by the way. I can see you’re identical twins.”_

_ “I’m Fred and he’s George. You’re a first year, I take it?” George replied before Fred could answer. Fred looked at George silently asking **"Gred.. We're** **doing** **that with her too? She doesn’t even know us.”** _

_**“Exactly Forge, so why not?”** George thought back through their twin bond. _

_ The twin on the right shook his head suddenly. “No. **I’m** actually Fred and **he’s** George. We tend to switch so people can never tell us apart on purpose. Sorry about that love.” _

_ Hermione nodded, still smiling. “That’s actually very clever. Do you do that during exams too? And yes I am a first year. You both seem a bit older, are you perhaps in your second of third year?” _

_ George, the twin on the left, spoke up. “Third year. Sometimes actually seeing as how we each do well in different classes. Now, I trust you won't spill our sacred secret?” _

_ “Of course I won’t! Honest!!” Hermione vowed. _

_ Fred and George chuckled at her enthusiasm. “We believe you love, calm down. So you’ve any siblings?” _

_ Hermione shook her head with a pursed lip. “You?” _

_ George nodded. “Five actually.” _

_ Fred nodded in agreement. “You’ll actually be meeting two of them this year. Ickle Ronniekins is a first year this year too.” he said with a slight joking disgust. _

_ “And ickle Percy is a bloody Prefect this year too.” George said while glaring out the window. _

_ “I take it you don’t get along then?” Hermione asked softly. _

_ “It’s not that love, it’s just.. Mum doesn’t approve that Gred and I aren’t as academically driven as our older brothers. She thinks we’ll set a bad example on Ron and Ginny. Mind you, Ginny hasn’t even started at Hogwarts yet. It's like we’re the bloody poster children for disappointing their parents.. We’re not as smart as Bill, or handsome as Charlie, or able to follow the rules like Percy.. We’re just Fred and George, George and Fred, the two tossers in the family who 'only care about jokes and pranks'.. Our own bloody mother can’t even tell us apart ninety percent of the time, hence why we don’t want anyone else to be able to either. I mean how bloody sad is that? WE just want our own places in the world and our own family can’t even be bothered to learn the differences between Gred and I.. ” Fred replied with a bitter huff. _

_ “Forge..” George said quietly and linked their pinkies. _

_ “I-I’m sorry.. I-I don’t, I don’t know what came over me or why I said that..” Fred blushed and looked away from Hermione’s worried eyes. _

_ “It’s okay, honest. I promise I’m not judging and I’d never tell another soul what you’ve both told me.” Hermione replied determinedly. “But I swear I’ll make it my lifelong mission to figure out which one of you is Fred and which one is George. It’ll be quite easy.” _

_ “Tah! That’s what you think love.. But I guess you’re just easy to talk to love. So we won’t make it too hard on you.” George smirked. _

_ George and Fred glanced at each other while Hermione was looking out the window in awe as they pulled closer to the castle and nodded in agreement.  **“She’s ours now.”** _

  
  


_ The rest of the ride they spent it getting to know each other more. It was as if they’d known each other their entire lives. Hermione finally felt at peace, as if she finally found her forever home, a place she could finally call home. _

* * *

_ “GRYFFINDOR!!!” The sorting hat exclaimed. Hermione smirked in a way that could easily rival with the infamous Weasley Twins’ smirks. _

_ She made her way over to the table and was about to sit next to George when Fred moved over quickly so she’d be forced to sit in between himself and George instead. “Welcome home Firstie.” Fred and George congratulated in a soft tone, reserved specifically for her now. _

_ Ron glared at her from across the table. “Adopted your new charity case to take under your wings, have you?” _

_ “Jealous,” Fred started. _

_ “Ickle Ronniekins?” George finished as they both glared at him with fire in their eyes and matching trademark smirks. _

_ “Leave it be boys, I’m quite shocked too actually. You’d think if you tossers would adopt a third to make you into a trio then it’d be me or summit you bloody gits.” Lee joked while tossing a bread roll at George.  _

_ Lee, Fred, George, and Hermione all laughed and started talking amongst themselves completely ignoring Ron’s glares. _

_ Hermione shared a quick look with the famous Harry Potter and sent a small smile his way, him sending one back.  **“It’s going to be an interesting year indeed.”** Hermione thought to herself. Fred put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her out of her thoughts.  _

_ “Galleon for your thoughts, Mi?” Fred asked with a soft smile. _

_ Hermione felt warm inside at the nickname. Come to think of it, since meeting the twins earlier that night, Hermione noticed they both referred to her as “Love” or some other term of endearment. Now they had a unique nickname for her? She was really starting to feel at home. She just hoped it was her they were sweet on, especially to bring under their wing and share secrets with and not some charity case like their brother was insinuating.  _

xXxXx


End file.
